In The Wrong Hands
by MizJoely
Summary: Section 31 Agent Molly Hooper has a secret skill: she's an Omega who can control her heats. Until, as she discovers to her dismay, she's sent after rogue Agent John Harrison, who, like her, is so much more than he seems. Khanolly Omegaverse. Slight dubcon elements.


_A/N: Another Khanolly omegaverse fic for your reading pleasure!_

* * *

**Part 1: Covert**

Molly Hooper was a highly effective Section 31 Agent for many reasons: training, instincts, the ability to mentally sum up an opponent's weaknesses, her proficiency with various weapons ranging from hand phasers to starship weaponry.

However, her most effective weapon was a secret known only to herself and a select few others, including her direct superior, Admiral David Marcus: instead of being the quiet, unassuming Beta everyone believed her to be, she was actually an Omega. Not necessarily a weapon in and of itself, but coupled with her maternal great-grandmother's Vulcan heritage, it was a powerful weapon indeed. In short, Molly Hooper was the only known Omega capable of controlling her heats. She could induce one in herself at will, and cut it off without the use of suppressants, even if she'd allowed it to progress to Stage 2, the point when most Omegas were utterly mindless with want.

Because of this unique ability, she was frequently used to bring in the Section's most wanted criminals and traitors for questioning quietly, without resorting to violence, operating entirely under Starfleet and Earth's radar. She would pretend to go into precipitous heat due to a faulty suppressant or something along those lines, and her prey would fall neatly into her hands. It was effective on every form of human, whether Alpha, Beta or Omega; the Alphas of course would instinctively wish to mate with her, the Omegas were sympathetic to her supposed plight, and the Betas would believe themselves immune to her increased pheromones and have no inkling that they were being so coldly manipulated.

In the wrong hands, Admiral Marcus had once cautioned her, her talents could be misused, if not downright abused. Which was why she answered directly to him and to no other, and why no one else in the Section knew of her particular 'talent'.

And now she'd been ordered to bring in one of their own, Commander John Harrison, who'd apparently gone rogue. It was imperative that he not be allowed to bring his unique genius to the attention of the Federation's enemies; as a master weapon's designer he could be easily forced into assisting the Romulans or Klingons and thus propel the Federation into a war it wasn't – quite – ready to face.

And so she found herself here, at the London Children's Hospital, disguised as a doctor – she did have some medical training, as she'd been studying pathology before being recruited by the Section – and watching John Harrison speaking quietly to the father of a dying child. Promising his assistance, to save the girl's life. A noble offer, but Molly knew there was more to it than mere altruism. So she watched, and she waited, and when her target returned to his flat, she made her move.

And her very first mistake as a Section Agent ever.

**Part 2: Broken Cover**

It was amusing, how clever she thought she was being, presenting herself as an innocent, a hapless young Omega gone 'unexpectedly' into heat, stumbling into him as he was about to enter his Baker Street flat. Obviously that fool Marcus hadn't warned her who her target actually was, or else she'd never have dared try such a ridiculous trick on him. His Alpha senses were enhanced by his Augmentation; he was a superior human in every way, and her ability to control her heats was obvious. Just as obvious as her identity as Agent Molly Hooper, whose personnel files he'd long since committed to memory, along with every other person of particular interest to Admiral Marcus.

And oh, my, such an obvious reason for the dear Admiral to have such an interest in an otherwise unassuming young woman; this ability of hers made her unique, dangerous, and oh so very intriguing. Khan had no doubts as to the correctness of his conclusions; although biology insisted such an ability was impossible, reason informed him otherwise. Else he'd have smelled her coming from much farther away, her pheromones drifting toward him even if she were as much as a half-mile from his location. Since he hadn't smelled her before she'd stumbled into him, it couldn't be a spontaneous heat as she claimed; therefore she could control it. The impossible having been eliminated, the remaining improbability must be the truth.

It would, however, be amusing to play along with her, to allow her to think he'd been affected by her attempt to fool him. And so he offered her his protection, a safe place to stay until she could contact someone to come and take her home. He promised her, in his most soothing voice, that she'd be safer away from any other Alphas, that his elderly Omega landlady was on the premises and would of course allow – sorry, didn't catch your name? Ah, Miss Harper, yes, nice to meet you, Commander John Harrison of Starfleet – to stay with her in the meantime.

Once inside the building, he gave in to the urge to test her resolve, to see how far she would allow things to go before attempting to take him down, no doubt via a sedative hypospray concealed in one of her bulky shopping bags. Turning suddenly as the door closed and locked behind them, he pretended to be overcome with lust, pressing her up against the door and covering her mouth with his. Her bags dropped to the floor – all but one, he noted, cleverly 'caught' on a bulky bracelet wrapped around her left wrist – and she reached up with her free hand to clutch at his hair as she returned the kiss.

It shocked them both, he thought, the intensity of that first kiss, the depth of the passion they shared as their lips clung together, as their tongues invaded and stroked against each other in a clumsy duel as old as time. He took a deep, shuddering breath as they parted, his eyebrows climbing toward his hairline as he sensed a subtle shift in her scent, and he hid a triumphant smile at the flash of panic in her eyes before she lowered her lids. Ah, but there was no hiding the fact that she'd apparently lost control of her biological weapon of choice; even if she could move between Stage 1 and Stage 2, to have done so during their kiss was unlikely to have been a conscious choice.

"I'm sorry," he said, making sure to sound flustered and uneasy as he stepped away from her, running a hand through his hair in a calculatedly distracted manner. "I don't know what came over me…I'd better get you to my landlady's flat so you can use her comm to call for assistance. It's just up these stairs." Then he bent and clumsily gathered her bags for her, allowing her to follow him up the thirteen steps leading to his flat, giving her the illusion of control for a few precious seconds longer.

Because now that he'd had a taste of Agent Hooper, he was damned if he wasn't going to devour the entire feast.

**Part 3: Surrendering Control**

Molly forced down a rising panic as she obediently followed Commander Harrison up the stairs. She hadn't intended to move from Stage 1 to Stage 2 heat, not unless it was absolutely necessary, but something about that kiss – so savage, so possessive, weakening her knees as if she were some untried virgin – had caused a heretofore unknown biological glitch to manifest itself. As soon as her target had been neutralized and the clean-up squad discreetly contacted to bring him into custody, she would take herself off somewhere private, quiet, where she could focus and bring her raging hormones back under conscious control.

However, as soon as she entered the flat she realized her mistake; this was never the home of an elderly Omega landlady, but proudly the lair of a dangerous Alpha. A fellow Section agent who'd obviously discovered her true identity and was attempting to turn the tables on her. She made a feint for the one bag she still carried; he easily batted it away, and she swiftly pressed the stud on her 'bracelet' that would release the sedative into the air, a sedative she'd already taken an antidote against.

However, she was shocked into immobility when Commander Harrison merely laughed and waved the hovering mist away from his face, his large hands on her wrists, slamming them against the wall as he once again pressed his body against hers. "Sorry, Agent Hooper, but I'm immune to most sorts of anesthetics, or didn't Admiral Marcus think to tell you that when he sent you after me?" Then he lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a brutal, demanding kiss that she was helpless to resist.

When he pulled back, gazing deeply into her eyes, his cheeks flushed, he said in a low growl, "I am, however, not immune to the tug of an Omega in heat. So if you are still able to control your biology, I would suggest you do something about it now. Or else," he added, lowering his head and nuzzling at her throat, "be prepared to face the consequences."

Then he nipped at her pulse point, and Molly knew with a dizzying sense of near-despair – followed swiftly by an unexpected surge of euphoria – that there was nothing she could do to stop what was about to happen between them. What was that old, old saying, something about being hoist by your own petard? That was her, trapped by her own cleverness, falling into a true heat that she couldn't simply will out of existence, no matter how desperately she tried. The mental haziness that she normally avoided was clouding her mind, the scent of the man in front of her filling her senses, bringing her most basic instincts into play.

Nearly mindless with want, she was, however, able to retain enough clarity to acknowledge that she was almost as excited by the fact that this man had been able to outsmart her as she was by the simple physical reactions he was eliciting from her. She also retained enough control to gasp out, "No Bonding!" as he continued to nibble at her throat, her fingers clawing at his shoulders in an attempt to bring him even closer to her. Oh, how she longed to feel his teeth buried in her throat, but there was no way in hell she was going to allow herself to be permanently tied to a man the Admiral had deemed a threat to the Federation.

John's response to her words was a growl and a final, lingering nip before he pulled his mouth from her throat with what felt like a great deal of reluctance. She could feel a slight throbbing soreness that told her there would likely be a dark purple mark when she looked at her throat later, and her most primal Omega self practically howled with pleasure at the thought.

That part of her remained firmly in control as she drew John's head to hers and kissed him. His arms pulled her tight to his body, his erection hard and hot against her midsection. She wrapped one leg around his thighs and he hoisted her into his arms, whirling around and carrying her down a short hall to a bedroom. Molly was too desperate with need to take note of the sparse furnishings or nearly bare walls; as soon as John laid her on the bed she went into a near-frenzy, tugging at her clothes and jewelry –bracelets and a jangle of beads around her neck – until she was completely nude, kneeling up and watching through heavy-lidded eyes as John removed his own clothing.

When she called out for him, arms reaching, however, he silenced her with a brutal kiss, pressing her back down on the bed, covering her body with his. "That's not my name," he growled. "Never call me that, Molly. Ever. My name is Khan. Say it!"

"Khan," she whimpered obediently, too far gone with need to wonder at this abrupt revelation. He knelt up, and she gasped at the sight of his cock, hanging large and heavy between his legs, bigger than any Alpha she'd ever seen before or had ever had inside her. He would fit, there was no question about it, but the burn, oh, such a lovely burn it would give her!

She saw him smirking at her reaction and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine; she opened her legs, allowing the musky scent of her heat-swollen folds to inundate the air around them, thick enough to taste, and was rewarded by the sudden darkening of his eyes as he snarled and took a great, gulping breath of air. Then he was back on her, parting her legs impatiently and dropping his head down to the source of that scent, his mouth was greedily lapping at the flood of moisture, his tongue darting in and out as she keened and pressed his head closer. That first orgasm – the first one another person had given her in years – shook her body in a series of powerful waves, arching her back and tearing a ragged cry from her throat.

He flipped her over and tugged her into a kneeling position while she was still recovering, waiting until she'd braced herself with her arms folded and head down before reaching between her legs, nudging them slightly wider as he pressed the head of that thick, lovely cock against her entrance. She moaned as he pushed deep, deep inside her, not stopping until he'd bottomed out and she was panting for breath. His first thrusts were shallow, gentle, until she'd fully stretched to accommodate his girth; once she began pushing back against him, however, his movements became harder, faster, his hands tight on her hips. She could feel the bulge of his knot forming at the base of his cock, the tiny rivulets of moisture trickling down the insides of her thighs, the steady burning from the inside out of her heat; her entire world narrowed down to those sensations, to the panting breaths they both gasped out, the pounding of her heart and the darkness behind her eyelids as her eyes rolled shut.

Another orgasm was coming; she could feel it, the rising rippling as Khan's hips snapped against hers, his belly on her buttocks as he leaned over, grasping the three braids she'd woven her hair into, tugging on them, his teeth at her earlobe, moving downward, grazing her throat…she cried out as she felt his knot thickening, as he pushed it deep within her body, grunting with effort and shaking with the force of his orgasm. Then his teeth nipped down, hard, harder…until blood was drawn and with a wail she was overcome by her second orgasm, so much more powerful than the first one, nearly causing her to black out as her heart thundered in her chest.

When she'd recovered from that cataclysmic, shattering event, she discovered that Khan had eased them onto their sides and now lay thoroughly wrapped around her, his cock locked inside her body as his knot continued to pulse and throb within her. They would remain joined for at least a half an hour as he continued to pour semen into her womb, nature's way of ensuring the survival of the species.

Survival…Molly reached up and touched the ragged wound on her throat, despairing at the realization that Khan had done the one thing she'd asked – no, begged – him not to.

He'd bitten her, gotten his saliva in her blood.

Bonded with her.

**Part 4: Into Darkness**

He hadn't meant to do that, to bind this small, dangerous woman to him, but now that it was done he could only see it as an advantage. They would be able to keep no secrets from one another now, would sense deception along with changes in emotion and even things like physical distance. The bond between an Alpha and an Omega was one of the things that defied any logical or scientific explanation; even bonded mates separated by light years could sense one another.

And now Molly Hooper was his, and he was hers. He'd given her his name; how would she react once she understood who that name belonged to? Would she continue to see him as the threat Marcus had undoubtedly told her he was, would she believe the lies and propaganda his enemies had perpetuated while he slumbered in space, or would she allow their new bond to show her the truth?

He hadn't long to wait for the answers to his silent questions; as soon as she'd recovered from her second orgasm she clasped a hand to her bleeding throat and turned her head to glare at him. "You bastard," she snarled, her lovely brown eyes cold and hard. "I said no bonding…"

"And I never promised not to do so," he cut in, holding her more firmly to his body, reaching up to cup her delightful little breasts, fascinated by how thoroughly his hands covered them. She gasped and arched into his touch as a mini-orgasm shuddered through their bodies, more of his seed flowing into her womb, her internal walls clamping around his cock. He wasn't worried about impregnating her, not this time; he could smell the acrid tang of her birth control implant even through the intoxicating scent of her heat. Later, of course, he would demand that she have it removed; only four of his children had survived to join him in cryosleep, three grown sons and a teenaged daughter, and his new mate would give him many more. Even though she wasn't an Augment she was clearly a superior specimen, an Omega like none he'd ever met, clever and daring. Marcus had chosen well when he recruited her, and it wasn't her fault the Admiral hadn't trusted her with the truth of her target. If he had, Khan freely admitted, she might very well have succeeded in her mission.

"Stop fighting me," he ordered her softly, sensing the strain in their new bond as she tried in vain to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. He couldn't read her mind, nor she his, not completely; he could only catch random fragments of her surface thoughts and thought it unlikely that he would continue to be able to do so once she got her emotions under control. "We are one now, Molly Hooper. So I suggest you relax and let the bond do what it was designed for; let it show you the man whose future is now irrevocably joined to yours, and let me learn what manner of woman I have taken as my mate."

She was breathing heavily, still agitated, angry and frightened, but he could sense her reluctant curiosity beneath it all, and deliberately relaxed his mind and body, granting her access to him that no one had ever shared, not even his many wives in his past existence. None of them had survived the violent purges, the wars that had been beyond the control of he and his fellow Augments to prevent; humanity had seemed determined to destroy itself when they fled Earth three hundred years earlier, and he'd grieved its loss as he fell into the dreamless sleep meant to carry the seventy-three survivors to another world, another life.

She was quiet for a long while, her emotions easing from violent shifts to smoother changes, until all he could sense from her was curiosity and a sense of contemplation as she took in everything he so willingly shared with her. "What's your full name?" she finally asked him, as his cock gave one last spasm and his knot eased, allowing him to slip out of her body. Her temperature had returned to almost normal, but he knew it would soon be burning fever-hot, that this shared moment of clarity would once again vanish in a frenzy of lust.

"Khan Noonien Singh," he answered her without hesitation. "Former Warlord of the Eastern Coalition, refugee, leader of a pitifully small handful of Augments imprisoned by Admiral Marcus." He quickly summed up his predicament, swearing to her – and knowing she could hear the truth in his words – that all he wanted was to retrieve his crew, including his four children, and find a safe haven for them all, far from the Federation.

He knew she could also sense that he intended to take her with him, whether she went willingly or not; he was not a man to give up anything that belonged to him…or anyone. And Molly Hooper most definitely belonged to him now, body and soul.

Her heart was another matter, but he was content to wait; if she found him as remarkable as he found her, then love would follow in time.

"Yes," she murmured as she turned in his embrace, looking directly at him. "I suppose it will." Then she kissed him, and Khan knew that he'd truly found a worthy woman with whom to spend the remainder of his days.


End file.
